


THESEUS | DREAM SMP

by ToastWasNotAvailable



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Historical References, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastWasNotAvailable/pseuds/ToastWasNotAvailable
Summary: "We didn't get this far, we didn't start L'Manberg - which originally we made for freedom from Dream - by fucking listening to him...by bending to his will! Now is not the time when we stop this!"Tales and history of the Dream SMP,  now in writing, to be passed down into the future. . . Yeah this last sentence was cringe.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Carder/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 3





	1. CONSEQUENCES

**Author's Note:**

> This book contains: death, blood, violence, swearing, and more
> 
> Everything written here was originated by the Dream SMP members, and it's all roleplay.  
> I just decided to take everything and turn it into a written story, so everything you read is not about the real people but just their characters in the game. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so if stuff my mentally ill Italian brain writes confuse you, don't hesitate to ask in the comments :) 
> 
> -Lia

THE DISCS WAR

Tommy's feet touched the solid ground under them. The portal behind him disappeared.  
Around him nothing but trees.  
He sat on the ground, and rotated his left wrist, on which appeared, like an hologram, a grey square. 

Now, you are probably, already, wondering what am I babbling about. My bad, I'm still new at this whole narrator thing.  
See, Tommy wasn't in the world as we know it; our world.  
He was in a world where everything look the same, but it's completely different at the same time.  
The biggest difference? You can't die.  
I mean, you can, but you just wake up again. The only way to actually stop someone from waking up, is to kill them three time.  
Legends say their God had mercy of them, and donated extra lives.  
You can basically teleport, travel from world to world in an infinite universe.  
Or even create your own.  
To help you understand, imagine it as a more realistic video game from our world.

On that day, Tommy arrived in Dream SMP. 

The blonde boy started typing on the hologram.  
[Where are you guys?]  
It took less than a minute to get a response. A set of coordinates appeared under his message, sent by one of the two people that invited him. 

It wasn't that far. He hadn't enough stuff for another portal, nor he had pearls to teleport.  
He sighed, lowering his arm, and started walking. 

After maybe half an hour, he reached the first buildings, outside of the forest. 

He saw a figure standing. Blue shirt under an armor, that didn't feel too heavy, it wasn't the right armor for a war, that for sure; which reflected the sunlight. 

"George!" 

Tommy quickened his pace until he reached him. George raised his white sunglasses over his forehead, on his head, lifting a few strands of his short hair with them.

"Hey, you made it,"

Both of them had a strong British accent. 

They kept walking until they reached a big building, which seemed to be the center of everything. It also seemed to be entirely made of wood and big bricks. 

They entered. A hooded figure was standing there, facing its back at them.  
When they finally turned, a white, oval shaped, mask was covering his entire face.

"Good morning, Tommy." 

"Dream. . ." He smiled, almost sarcastic. 

The other didn't bother to raise the mask, as he was used to have it on most of the time anyway. 

"Who else is here?" Tommy asked, wandering around with curiosity, touching stuff like a kid.  
He assumed that it was their main base since it had everything, from weapons and food to clothes and beds. 

Dream just followed him with his eyes, turning himself a little every now and then to see him better, even though no one had yet figured out how he could see so well with that thing on his face. 

"As we talk, Alyssa and Ponk are here, I think,"

Ponk? What a stupid name. . . Tommy  
though, as he kept opening chests and touching stuff, trying to take something cool for him without Dream or George, who was following him, seeing.

Of course George saw him every single time he tried to steal, and made him put everything back to its place. 

The kid then saw at the corner of his eye an old sword left hanging. A silly idea appeared in his mind, and he smirked.  
He didn't want to seem mean or anything on his first day there, he just thought that a friendly duel would've been fun.  
It could also be an opportunity to prove his skill to those present. 

At the end of the day, Tommy was still a sixteen years old perky boy. 

He quickly grabbed it and immediately turned around, ready to engage a little fight with George. 

But he had miscalculated it. 

The other, who meanwhile had taken off his armor when they entered a little earlier, was much closer to him than he thought, and when Tommy leapt forward and pointed the blade at him, it met George's torso, scratching his shirt open on his right waist and cutting his flesh. 

George doubled over in pain, cursing the blonde. 

He snatched the sword from Tommy's hands, throwing it on the floor, far from him. It fell with a thud to the ground. 

It wasn't a deep cut. George kept mumbling to himself while we was applying bandages on himself. 

After the initial fright, Tommy laughed slightly. He didn't think anything bad had happened. In the end, George was still there fit as a fiddle. 

"You could at least say sorry. . ."

"Nah, I'm fine."

Then he remembered that Dream was still there. He hadn't say a word or moved yet. He waited until his friend changed his shirt, giving him a nod, to tell him he was fine; then he raised an arm and slightly turned, pointing at the door. 

The green hoodie he was wearing only reached until his elbows, the rest of his arms were covered with tighter, black, sleeves, until the half of his fingers. 

"Tommy, come with me please."  
He sounded apparently calm. 

"Why?" 

"Just come."

The trio walked silently. 

"Hey where does Ponk live?" Silence.  
". . .You know, you should change your group name from Dream Team to Tommy and Friends." Still no response.  
He gave up. 

They reached a small old building made of stone. It looked creepy. They escorted him inside, and he finally realized where they were. 

A bunch of rooms with only a bed inside, and iron bars in front of them. 

"Jail?! Why should I go to jail?" 

"For what you did to George, of course."  
Dream seemed to find the situation funny. Tommy didn't think the same.  
He didn't want to enter a cell just for a stupid joke. He had just arrived there. 

"But he's still here, he's fine, come on!"

"It won't be for a long time, just a night." 

After a few seconds of silence, Tommy tried to push them away to escape. If they wanted to play this game, they had to catch him first. 

Didn't go as planned, not even this time.  
The older ones grabbed him immediately, one arm each, and forced him into the small room, closing the door. 

Tommy snorted and sat on the bed, arms crossed. 

"Calm down Tommy. You have to understand the consequences of your actions." He heard Dream smiling under the mask, and they sat at the two sides of the cell, giving their back to the prisoner. 

At least an hour had passed, Dream and George sitting on the floor mumbling between them, and the blonde finally decided that he was tired of that situation.  
He thought it couldn't get worse, since he had been there for not ever two hours and he was already in jail. 

He rose form the bed, trying to think of a way to get out. 

He paced back and forth a couple of times in the small room, scanning the environment around him, finding nothing. He dropped his back against one of the walls, and it was at that moment that he felt fresh air hit him on the back of the neck. 

He turned around looking at it. He had already noticed upon arrival that the building was old and apparently his comrades had chosen the worst cell. The wall had a weak point, which seemed ready to fall any moment and, even better, that specific wall was, apparently, facing outside.

Tommy smiled.  
He took a few steps behind and then threw himself with all his strength against that corner, hitting it with his shoulder. It hurt, but it seemed to work. Dream and George jumped on their feet.

"George open the door!"  
Tommy didn't get distracted and hit the wall Again. And again. 

"George-"

"The lever is not working!"

"Then get the key!"

When the two finally started to open the door, a hole had been created, small, but enough for Tommy to push away the last bricks by hand and pushing himself out with all his might. 

Dream didn't catch him by a hair.  
Him and George turned around, using the main door. They immediately saw Tommy running away and, without wasting any time, started running after him, splitting in different directions. 

Tommy returned to the main base again; he closed the door behind his back trying to catch his breath. But when he raised his head he saw George in front of him. 

"Oh you can't be serious. . ."

"You're supposed to be in trial, for attacking me,"

"I've never attacked anyone, especially women." Both of them laughed sarcastically before jumping on each other, engaging in a real fight this time, throwing each other around the room.  
George finally grabbed Tommy from his white and red shirt, pushing him on the floor, but he was weakened by the wound on his waist, so the younger managed to push him away. Tommy reached for the sword that was still there from before. He pointed it at George, still half sitting on the floor in front of him. He raised his right arm in sign of surrender while he was holding his waist with the left one, panting. 

Tommy stood up proudly, leaving his weapon on the floor. "Bitch boy." Laughing, he went quickly to the door, but as soon as he grabbed the handle, it swung open causing him to loose balance and fall back on the ground. Again. 

Dream stopped him from getting up by pushing a foot on his chest and aiming a loaded crossbow at him.

"Hi Dream. . ."

"You're banished for a week, Tommy. George will escort yo-"

As soon as Dream started lifting the crossbow, Tommy, being out of danger, pushed him away, escaping one more time. 

He screamed while running, without looking back "YOU CAN'T BA-"  
The grass disappeared from under his feet for a second, when the ground reappeared he fell over snow. "-n me...". The portal he had accidentally run through closed before he could even turn and try to enter again. He watched the new environment around him. Nothing but snow and some tree, and the sun was setting. 

[Banished.]  
He made the thing on his arm appear again. 

[Let me back.] Tommy frowned. He didn't think Dream was serious. 

[No. Sleep.] Sleep?  
He closed the hologram and saw a folding bed appeared in front of him.  
"Maybe if I pretend I'm camping it will be funnier."

For a week he tried to contact both Dream and George, between a fishing session and another. 

And you normal humans have to understand, if you didn't already, that they lived in a weird world of magic such as portals and potions, and strange technology, with that little black square that appeared out of people arms.  
Which was a conflict with the fact that everything had a more ancient aspect, similar to our medieval times, since they used swords, shields, armors, horses, etc. . . Except for clothes. 

The first never responded, the second did sometimes, but just to annoy Tommy by never replying a second time when he started asking to come back. 

One morning, when Tommy woke up, he wasn't in the middle of nowhere anymore. He was in a much warmer bed surrounded by walls.  
A week had passed. He checked his arm. 

[You can come back. No destroying buildings, no killing, no stealing, or anything like that this time.]/p>

[And stop calling George a Bitch.]

Dream must have sent them when he was sleeping, teleporting him back in the base area. 

[I promise.] 

He waited for a while, no response. 

He headed out, to finally get some warm sun on his skin. The light turned his blonde hair the color of honey. 

He realized, after a while, that nobody was in the near area at the moment.

His first thought was to finally have some fun. But he had promised Dream he wouldn't have caused any damage. He sighted and decided to just explore.

At the end of the day he had just pulled a little prank by putting his name on other people proprieties to bother them.  
And he spent the rest of the week the same way: having fun and exploring, trying to not get Dream mad again. He was starting to genuinely enjoy his stay.  
Or maybe there was nothing more to do. 

Tommy was chopping some wood in peace, during his third week as a citizen of the Dream SMP. He often thought how stupid it was in his opinion, that Dream had named that place after himself. 

He lifted his head to wipe the sweat off his forehead, when he saw a big cloud of smoke rising behind the hills.  
He was so invested in trying to understand if that smoke was supposed to be there; that he didn't even realize that someone was running towards him. 

A figure appeared from behind the corner, and when they saw Tommy blocking their way, they just snatched him and jumped behind one of the big trees, hiding. 

"What the fu-" Tommy felt a hand blocking his mouth and the other keeping him down. 

"I need you to shut up and stay still for a minute." The kid, agitated, tried to reach his axe, that had fallen a couple feet from him; but stopped immediately, retreating his arm, hearing other people coming.  
A girl and a boy appeared from the same direction the other figure did. They stopped when they saw Tommy's stuff at the sides of the small trail. The girl, with a sword in her hand, started to walk slowly in their direction. Whoever was holding Tommy against his hard cold chest, tried to curl both of them even more, as if he wanted to disappear between the ground and the tree. 

"Alyssa, let's go, he's not here!"  
The hunter stopped. She was basically behind their hiding spot. She watched around one last time, and then turned and run away in the direction of the other voice. 

When all they could hear was silence, Tommy finally felt his body free, and quickly crawled away. 

"What the hell is going on?! Who are you, what do you want from me, what do they want from you?!"  
The other finally stood up and Tommy could see his face. His skin was tanned and his black hair were falling at the sides of his forehead, showing a white headband tied around his head. He was also wearing a white t-shirt, a black undershirt with long sleeves, all under a scratched chestplate, and black pants. 

"Woah, calm down child. One thing at a time." He smiled, his grey eyes finally meeting Tommy's blue ones. 

"I'm not a child. . . "

"You're Tommy right? I saw your house." Tommy reached for the hand that the other, that didn't even looked much older than him, was holding out and stood up, cleaning his pants patting them with his hands. 

"That depend, who's asking?"

"I'm Sapnap."

"Okay, Sapnap. What the hell just happened?" He had actually heard about him before.  
Sapnap picked up Tommy's axe giving it to him. Tommy took it, and with a fast, small, movement of his hand he 'swiped' it in the air in front of him letting it go. But the axe didn't fall, it glowed white for a second and then disappeared. 

"Uhm, let's say I'm in the middle of some sort of argument with Ponk and Alyssa,"

So those were Ponk and Alyssa. 

"Argument? She had a sword and they were running after you, seems something a little bigger than an argument."

"Okay we're fighting. I've being fighting with them for a while, and today they burned my house," He pointed at the smoke Tommy was looking at before. He could still see it a little, over the leaves "and they have this, like, very big, very important tree, and I said I was going to burn it as a revenge, so they started going after me.  
And then I saw this little forest and thought it was perfect to quickly hide here."

". . . But why did you have to drag me in like that?"

"First of all, you were basically in the middle of the path. And then I thought that you would have told them were I was."

"I didn't even see you actually. I mean before you attacked me.  
But even if did, I wouldn't have told them."  
The black haired boy quickly smiled, as if he didn't quite believe him. 

"Of course. Well I think I should go now. You know, my house just got destroyed."

"Yeah we should go,"  
Sapnap lifted one eyebrow. Now he was actually surprised.  
Tommy, with another quickly movement, put on his thin armor, that consisted in an iron chestplate, knee-highs and bracelets; and started heading back on the trail. When he passed him, Sapnap realized that the 'child' was actually really tall. 

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah. We, should go. To burn the tree."

Sapnap's face lit up, as he almost immediately started running. "This is gonna be fun, I have a flint and steel on me right now, follow me."

As he was heading towards an inevitable fight, Tommy realized that he was actually heading towards an inevitable fight. Because in what universe Alyssa and Ponk would have stood there in silence while they were destroying their properties? 

He wasn't having second thoughts; he wasn't going to burn them alive, just the stupid tree. But his mind went to Dream.  
He had promised Dream, didn't he?  
That he wouldn't have caused anymore troubles, that he wouldn't have hurt anyone or destroyed anything for his own enjoyment.  
He had actually managed to stay calm and quiet for nearly three whole weeks, minding his own business and getting a small house; but as soon as it presented, he had grabbed the opportunity with two hands.

If accidentally stabbing George had caused him an afternoon in jail and a week of exile, what were the consequences of this going to be? 

And yet, there he was, following a guy he had just met to burn a tree, taking part in a quarrel that had nothing to do with him. 

And was it for his own enjoyment? 

Yes. Yes, he knew he was going to have a lot of fun messing with people, because it was in his nature. 

He muted his own thoughts when they arrived. Tommy recognized the area.  
"Wait my house is not that far from here." Sapnap was already crouching in front of the tree trying to start the Flint and steel "Yeah, so if you don't want to burn that too, we have to do this well. And maybe fast, before they arrive."

Tommy took a deep breath and helped to start the fire, that quickly grew, warming the air and crackling, lifting a big cloud of dark grey smoke. 

He took a few steps behind coughing and moving the smoke away from his face, with a little smirk growing on him. 

How could he know this little revenge would be the beginning of the end?

They didn't have to wait long before they heard the sound of armors clanging.  
Tommy turned to Sapnap "I guess I can understand why they say you were born from the fire." He joked. "Well, actually," the tanned boy looked at him and snapped his fingers, small flames came out of it. Tommy gasped out loud. "Wait. No way!" Sapnap smiled, closing his hand and extinguish the fire. "I was born with it but I wasn't able to practice for a lot of years so I'm still learning to control it, that's why it's better to use a Flint and Steel for stuff like this. I don't want to burn the whole kingdom." 

"Oi this tree look important, don't you want to put off the fire?" Tommy then shouted with his hands around his mouth, moking his rivals, that were running up the hill.

As expected, Ponk and Alyssa weren't very far away and noticed the smoke almost immediately. 

"You know we can't do anything, the tree is gone." Ponk said when they were face to face. Tommy quickly crossed his arms in front of his chest and then released them, now holding a sword and a shield after the usual white glow. Alyssa was tying her blonde hair while walking towards them, smiling "But you two are following it."  
Her and Ponk suddenly sprinted, weapons out, engaging the expected fight. 

Sapnap suddenly jumped in front of Tommy. He kicked Alyssa's shield making her loose balance and then crashed down on her friend, attacking him without hesitation, pushing him away from Tommy. Sapnap was strong and fast, duels like this felt more like a warm-up for him. 

Tommy took advantage of Alyssa's distraction to attack her. She was more agile in combat than he thought, but could easily cope with her. 

In a short time, Sapnap and Tommy had managed to overwhelm them. The blond found himself back to back with his teammate. They both caught their breath for a second, instantly understanding each other without having to talk.  
Alyssa and Ponk stepped forward thinking they would take advantage of their break in a last attempt of overturn the outcome of the fight, but the boys immediately switched their weapons into bows, hitting him in the shoulder and scratching her forearm.

Ponk dropped his sword, letting himself fall, sitting on the grass. "You idiots. . ." he grunted. Alyssa took of the black mask that covered her mouth and nose and run to assist him. The wound could be cured easy, Sapnap had fired his arrow to hit under the armor but calculated that it didn't go deep. He wanted to win, but not hurt badly. Plus, Ponk had a thin chain mail, which had helped to keep the tip from penetrating too much.  
However, the arrow could not be removed while they were still on the battlefield, for safety reasons. 

"I hope you're happy." Alyssa said, while she was kneeling next to Ponk. She took off his red balaclava to let him breath better. The fire was slowly dying, with nothing left to burn.  
"Of course. We won." Tommy answered, flanking Sapnap while wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
The blonde woman opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but then closed it immediately. 

She smiled instead. "You sure?".

Tommy and Sapnap, confused, followed her quick glance behind their backs. 

A portal was opened, a few feet behind them. 

His figure appeared little by little, emerging from that sage green veil.  
The black boots touched the ground, wisps of ash-blond hair poking out between the light green hood and the white porcelain mask.

Tommy gulped. "Dream. . . "

"I absent myself for a couple days, and this is what happens? I thought I made myself clear, Tommy."  
He said in a low and monotone voice. But as always, it sounded like he was smiling under the mask.  
Sapnap advanced a little with his arms open, trying to mediate.  
"Why so serious, Dream? You can't be mad at your best friend-"

Dream interrupted him, pointing the sword to his face, lowering his hood on his mask even more, hiding the strands of hair that Tommy had noticed before. "You may be one of my best friends, Sapnap, but you have still brought chaos to my kingdom in the last few days, and hurt other citizens. You know what you guys did goes against my rules, it can't go unnoticed. Don't worry, tomorrow at lunch we will probably laugh about all this with George, but you know I have to do something about it first." 

He slightly turned his head at Alyssa and Ponk "This also applies to the two of you, but for now you can go and heal your wounds." Alyssa slided her arm around Ponk, helping him get up "Thank you." She murmured, going through the portal Dream had opened before. It closed almost immediately. 

"And now-" Tommy snatched the half cracked shield one of his previous opponents had left on the ground, throwing it at Dream. The hooded figure crouched to avoid it, his reflexes were faster than Tommy thought, but it still gave him enough time to get ready for a real fight.

"Get him!" He yelled. Sapnap didn't hesitate to go after his friend with a grin on his face. "You think you can take us?!".  
The two blades collided with a loud clang. Tommy joined.

Maybe it was a crazy idea. It was one thing to start a duel with Alyssa and Ponk, another was to start a fight with Dream and breaking even more rules. There was no realm where Dream's abilities and power were not known. Two against one and he still showed no signs of letting up or fatigue. He parried one attack after another.  
But the verdict was not yet decided for Tommy, not until at least one of them remained standing. And he certainly had no intention of falling, even though his throat burned and he could hear his heart thunder in his chest.

And then he saw it. The perfect opportunity. 

Sapnap had forced Dream to expose himself more and partially turn his back on Tommy. The boy rolled to the ground avoiding the enemy's sword and managed to snatch the enchanted crossbow that was tied to the straps on his back. He stood up, creating more space between himself and Dream. "Sapnap get down!". He yelled, and shot. 

The arrow struck the burnt bark of the tree, behind which Dream had taken cover with inhuman speed. A branch broke off and fell to the ground.

Even if the arrow missed, there was no time to waste. Tommy grabbed Sapnap by his arm and started running down the hill. 

He let out a scream to release the adrenaline, with a big smile on his face. 

"Where are we going?!" 

"I have no idea! But hell yeah, I have his crossbow, Sapnap! I stole the crossbow of the one and only Dream! You saw what I did?" He laughed out loud, still running with the black haired boy following him.  
"There we have it! Tommy, ruler of men, destroyer of wome-".

Tommy collided with something, or rather someone, falling to the ground. Sapnap stopped just in time not to step on him. 

"Fuck I bit my tongue!" He cursed and then looked at whoever had bumped into him. 

A little boy with blonde hair, a lot of hair, going in all directions and with different lengths of strands; physically much shorter and smaller than Tommy, even if he looked the same age as him, sat across from him, rubbing his sore nose. He wore a dark green shirt, partially tucked into his pants. 

Sapnap tightened his grip on the sword: even if this person seemed harmless, he was ready to fight anyone who interfered with their escape.  
But there was no need. After a moment of silence, Tommy almost threw himself on the new figure. It took Sapnap a moment to realize he wasn't attacking him, but hugging him. 

"Tubbo! What- Why are you here?" he cupped Tubbo's small face with his hands. "Oh, your nose is bleeding. I'm sorry." he tried to clean it as best he could with the fabric of his shirt. The hem of the white sleeve was stained with red. "No it's my fault, I ran into you." He giggled. Sapnap raised an eyebrow "well, how come you know each other?".

Tommy stood up taking Tubbo with him, both cleaning their pants.  
"He's my best friend," "He's my brother,"  
They spoke at the same time. "Well we aren't related, but we basically grow up together, in the same house." Tommy cleared. Sapnap shrugged "It makes sense."

They realized Dream wasn't following them anymore, so they took the opportunity to quickly go rest at Tommy's house before an eventual new conflict and catch up with Tubbo. Actually he had been in the SPM lands way longer than Tommy, he had a house and everything but it was more like a second house. When he heard that Tommy was there, he came to find him. 

The brief moment of quiet that had been created was interrupted by a loud noise of broken terracotta form the only other room. Tubbo and Sapnap followed the noise. Tommy was standing still in front of an open case, a broken glass on the floor next to him. 

"Tommy? Tommy what's up, are you okay?" 

"Dream took my discs. . ." 

"What?" Sapnap asked.

"My discs! He took my discs, Sapnap! Mellohi and Cat. He must have broken in here before we arrived, that's why he wasn't following us anymore! No, no, no. This can't be true, they are my most precious possession! It took me months of work to get them!"

"How do you know it was Dream?"

"Of course it was him! Who else could it be?! Why did you have to bring me into this, Sapnap?" 

"Hey don't turn this on me."

He took a deep breath. "You're right."  
He turned, grabbing Sapnap by his shoulders. "You're his best friend right? Do you know where he might be, right now?" 

"Umh, well, I think he's at our community house. . . That big building you visited on your first day, he has a base underneath it." 

Tommy stormed away, pushing the front door way harder than necessary. 

Tubbo followed "Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff back." He managed to open a portal. 

When they arrived at the community house, it was empty. Tubbo and Tommy searched on all the floors, but nothing. 

They walked towards the door. Tubbo glimpsed something outside of the window next to the entrance.  
"Wait-" Before he could in any way react to Tubbo's words, Tommy had already opened the door. Knuckles collided against his cheek and jaw, and the crossbow got taken away from his hands. 

Tubbo sustained him from falling.  
Tommy tried to stabilize his breathing and his body in general, in pain for and everything he had gone through that day, but without giving up on his cheeky smirk. 

"I see that you punch kids in the face now?". He was trying to sound tough, but his voice was a little shaky. 

The base was surrounded by water and they were all standing on the large bridge that connected the entrance to the land. The masked man was standing there, back straight, crossbow loaded and pointed at Tommy. Sapnap was standing next to him with no armor on and a guilty face. Even Ponk, with bandages that covered his shoulder, Alyssa and another man with blonde hair whose name, if Tommy remembered correctly, was Punz, were there. He was surrounded. 

"You literally tried to shot an arrow in my head not even an hour ago." Dream chuckled. "You guys act like I'm an idiot, I know everything that happens here. I request an apology, for attacking me and for everything else."

"Well, I'm sorry. . . But I'm not apologizing." 

"Then I'm gonna burn your discs."

Tommy's eyes widened "No! Not the discs!"

"That's punishment. You've done nothing but creating troubles since you got there." 

"Sapnap do something!"

Sapnap sighed, stroking a hand through his black mullet "Listen Tommy, read the room. I actually think we got too carried away by this whole quarrel. Sorry Dream."

"I accept your apologies. See Tommy, everyone apologized, why can't you do it? I don't think I'm asking for something so difficult, and also I don't want to be the bad guy, you know?" 

Tommy frowned. "Can I have my discs back and we all go home, and pretend this never happened?"

"No." Any trace of kindness, even if it was fake, disappeared from his voice. "Actually, you are free to go. But I'm keeping the discs, and if you ever cross me again, I will burn them. Why don't you see it this way: I am keeping them safe."

"Don't you think they would be safer with me?" 

"Today, you showed me you're unworthy. The discs stay with me, end of the story."

When the crowd started to dissolve, Sapnap glanced at Tommy for a second, and then he went with Dream. 

Tommy and Tubbo started to walk all the way back to Tommy's home.  
They were still walking when they heard screaming. 

"Tommy the discs! I got one! Tommy- I have your disc!" Sapnap reached them, Tommy's face lit up again, Tubbo smiled. All three of them started running as fast as they could to reach Tommy's house, they knew Dream was going to find them soon or later. 

"Let's go in my mine!" Tommy quickly went inside to grab a carbide lamp, pointing the entrance of the small mine in the side of the mountain behind his house. He then followed them. 

"I got Cat. Mellohi is still on Dream's body, but at least you have one." Sapnap explained, while catching his breath. 

"I thought you betrayed me, you moron."

Sapnap seemed slightly offended "I have literally fought with you the whole day, did you really think I betrayed you?"

"Well, yes." 

"You idiot."

They stopped and he handed the lamp to Tubbo. "Are you really hiding the disc here?" The boy asked. 

"It's the first place that came to my mind. I have some chests here. Even if Dream find them, he will think they contain only coal and minerals. I hope." 

They reached a niche with a couple of trunks and a bunch of used pickaxes.  
Tommy opened one and hid the purple disc. 

"Tomorrow we'll try to get the other one. Thanks Sapnap."

Sapnap shrugged "I'm just having some fun. I think I'll sneak back into the community house. Maybe Dream will be busy complaining about his day with George and he won't be angry at me."

"That damn green thing has a soft spot for you. He will probably just be angry at Tommy."

"Wow. Thanks Tubbo." 

"Sorry." He smiled shyly.  
Tommy sighed "Let's go out of here, so you guys can finally go back to your houses."

When they got outside it was already almost completely dark. They shared a few last words before Tubbo and Saprai left, and then Tommy went inside the house. 

They hadn't noticed the pair of eyes glowing green in the shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to come out.


	2. TRADE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but next one I think we'll have Mr. Hamilton kinner himself. 
> 
> Also, the fact that I am European but I still have to use US' measurements sistem when writing for some reason...it's's dumb ok? Wtf is an inch??? A feet?!?!?!?

Tommy jumped on his feet, feeling his heart in his throat, when his house started shaking. 

He ran at the door. He felt light headed for a couple of seconds but he ignored it. 

When his vision fully came back, he was outside, the mine behind the house was partially blown up, small pieces of rock still falling. A big cloud of smoke and dust raising from it. 

And _he _was standing in front of the house, looking at him in silence, with his perfect posture, as always.__

__Tommy tried not to choke on his own words. "What happened?!"_ _

__"I got the disc back." Dream showed his hands holding the Vinyl. Tommy's eyes widened, his hand itching. He wanted to punch Dream's face with all of his force, but he knew he would have missed the target, exactly like his last attempt the day before, when he tried to shot him._ _

__"H- How did you find it?"_ _

__"I told you, I know everything that happen here. Also, you were so naive to think I wasn't actually following you last night."_ _

__"Can I have them back?!"_ _

__Dream made a second disc appear, taking both of them, one on top of the other, with his hand. "Oh, this?"  
Before Tommy could even realize what was happening, he cracked the discs in half with a loud noise. _ _

__Tommy's face went pale._ _

__"You should see your face."  
He opened his hands, letting the broken vinyls fall on the ground. _ _

__Tommy ran at them, falling on his knees. He wanted to gather the pieces, at least._ _

__Before he could even do that, they started burning, hurting his fingertips, until they disappeared from the ground._ _

__"They were fake." Dream said in a monotone, that was clearly hiding his enjoyment, after a minute that felt like a year to Tommy.  
He snapped his head up. _ _

__"But-"_ _

__"But, take this action for what it is. A warning. A warning that I wasn't kidding when I said that you don't want to have me as an enemy. Because I actually did, found them."_ _

__"And- And why did you have to blow up the mine, if. . . you had already found it?"_ _

__"Well, this is your fault."_ _

__"How is it my fault?"_ _

__"You hid them."_ _

__Tommy sighed getting back on his feet.  
"Please. Can I just have them back?"_ _

__Dream laughed again shaking his head.  
Tommy took his sword out without even realizing. _ _

__"You got your sword out? I don't want to hurt you, Tommy."_ _

__"I just want my discs back."_ _

__Dream tilted his head. "They're mine. They're MY discs now. And I don't even have them on me right now. They're in an undisclosed location."  
He turned on his heels and started pacing away. _ _

__"Dream! Please, can we peacefully discuss this whole thing out?!"_ _

__The man stopped. "I thought I would never heard the world peaceful associate with you. What do we have to talk about? There's nothing left to say."_ _

__"Just. . .Let's have a meeting in Tubbo's house."_ _

__After another minute of silence that, again, felt way too long for the blond kid, Dream turned._ _

__He drew out his axe, perhaps in an attempt to appear even more intimidating or to make his point clear.  
He wasn't lying in wait, thought.  
He played with it, turning it with quick flicks of the wrist. Switching from a hand to the other. The diamond blades shined under the sunlight. Even if Dream was tall and slender, and surely strong, that axe was bigger than the one Tommy used daily to get wood, way too big. It was clearly made to attack. But yet, him holding it made it look like it was the lightest and most manageable thing ever._ _

__"Well, show me the way."_ _

__Tommy started walking even if he still had to ask Tubbo for the coordinates; he had to buy some time to think, but he couldn't actually come up with anything.  
Dream followed him in silence, and Tommy was feeling like that painted smile on the mask was creepier than usual. He could feel it, starring at the back of his head.  
At least he hadn't said anything about them walking in circles at first. _ _

__They stopped in front of a pale wooden house. It was way bigger than the crib on the hill. Tommy knocked and the door opened after a couples of seconds.  
His friend's smile immediately faded when he saw Dream behind Tommy.  
He let them in, in silence. _ _

__Dream walked at a table that was standing at the center of the room, that was filled with materials in every corner. He dropped the axe on it and leaned his lower back against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest, facing his interlocutors._ _

__"So?"_ _

__Tubbo looked at Tommy, his eyes filled with questions. "Improvise. I need to win this discussion." Tommy whispered._ _

__"Uhm, Dream. Dream, why don't you and Tommy negotiate this whole thing?"_ _

__"You said to improvise!" He added in a whisper, now that it was Tommy who was peeking at him from the corner of his eyes._ _

__"Alright. Dream," Tommy clapped his hands together "Let's negotiate. You have what I want, I have what you want; let's just make the trade."_ _

__"What do you have that I want?"_ _

__"I have. . . My brain. .?" He awkwardly laughed, trying to light the mood.  
Silence fell in the room. _ _

__"He has a netherite chestplate as well."  
Tubbo must have realized that what came out of his mouth was a mistake at the exact moment he said it, because his big apologetic eyes were already looking for Tommy's, before he even reacted by calling out his name out of surprise. _ _

__"Sorry! Sorry, I am so sorry. . ." Tommy softly shushed him._ _

__"I have my brain, and it's full of the cleverest things of all time."_ _

__"That's true, you do have a netherite chestplate. . ." Dream said completely ignoring him. He lifted his hand, rubbing his chin under the mask. His other arm still around his torso._ _

__He then pushed himself off the table, standing straight on his feet. His amusement echoed again in his voice. It could be noticed every time a new challenge was about to arise, because he was always sure that the outcome would be positive. Positive for him._ _

__"How about this: you give me the chestplate, or I will burn your discs. It's an ultimatum."_ _

__He grabbed his axe.  
"You have twenty minutes to take a decision." _ _

__"That- That doesn't seem fair at all-"_ _

__"Twenty minutes." Dream took off, leaving the room._ _

__Tommy stared at the wooden door through which he had just left._ _

__They knew they were on the clock, and also that Dream was always two steps ahead of them._ _

__They tried to come up with a plan, and that was the part that took the longest._ _

__Tommy exhaled and stretched, leaving the chair he was sitting on. Tubbo followed him with his blue eyes, partly covered by his messy blonde hair._ _

__"Okay, you know what?" Tommy began  
"I say we just take him out. That's it, that's the plan."_ _

__"This is your plan?"_ _

__Tommy blinked at Tubbo.  
"Tubbo, there's literally two minutes before Dream comes and probably murder us or something, okay? This is our only plan. I say we take him in the Nether and blow him up." _ _

__Tubbo left his chair as well, sighing.  
"Okay, but we are not gonna win this."_ _

__Tommy laughed nervously while heading to the door "You think I don't know that?"_ _

__They walked to the portal located near the Community House. It was a portal created to access the Nether at any time, for everyone, and it was always open._ _

__It was tall and rectangular shaped, the frame completely made of obsidian. They went through that light purple veil, and stepped in the under world.  
They were suddenly surrounded by warm red rocks and minerals, under the various precipices there was nothing but lava._ _

__They settled the trap. Tommy kept constantly raising the long white sleeves of his undershirt up to the elbows, to suffer less from the heat, and they kept falling, covering up to his wrists._ _

__He used one of them to wipe his forehead when they had finished. He held his lower back with the other hand. "Okay, now we need to bait Dream."_ _

__Tubbo headed back to the portal "But once he's here, what stops him from using our own trap against us? If we lead him here, he can put two and two together."_ _

__"Why are you only telling me this now?" The taller snorted and dropped his arms to his sides, following Tubbo through the portal, careful not to set the trap yet._ _

__Once they were outside, the first thing that hit them was the fresh air. The second was a pair of strong hands grabbing them and turning them away from the obsidian passage. They manage not to fall on the hard rocks the area was covered in._ _

__"That wouldn't have worked, I can assure. I'm not stupid." Dream said, with his loyal crossbow pointed at them, ready to shoot._ _

__Tommy understood that for the umpteenth time, his plan to outsmart Dream had failed, costing him, and Tubbo this time, effort for nothing.  
He took a step forward. _ _

__"Dream let's make peace. Give me back the discs and I will forgive you."_ _

__"For what?"_ _

__"For being a dick." Tommy smirked and Dream laughed under his mask, but did not lowered his weapon._ _

__"What do you want from me?"_ _

__"My clock is still running. Thirty one minutes and fifteen seconds ago I asked you if you would accept my trade of your netherite chestplate for my discs, and you decided to try to kill me instead."_ _

__"I mean, kill is a big word." Tubbo intromised._ _

__Dream ignored him._ _

__"You have two options. Number one: you give me the netherite chestplate and I give you the discs. Number two: I keep the discs. Those are the only options."_ _

__Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why are you so obsessed with my discs? Why don't you just give them back, why is it?"_ _

__"Because I know I can get something in return for them, that's why. I don't actually care about the discs, I care about what they can get me." He answered as if it were a given._ _

__"In almost every world they talk about you, everyone knows who you are, for some reason, and the great things you can do. Do you really want them to change their mind and remember you as the. . .how old are you? Twenty? Whatever. As the twenty years old that threatened two sixteen years old boys? Do you want to go down this path?"_ _

__They both spat out a laugh again. Dream's was more of a sarcastic reaction._ _

__"You're a terrible negotiator" Tubbo said in between nervous giggles._ _

__"So, are we gonna trade or not?" Dream said, clearing his throat._ _

__Tommy sighed "Fine."_ _

__Dream stepped towards Tubbo, holding his axe on his right shoulder. He grabbed Tubbo's arm, gently wrapping his fingers on the dark green fabric of his oversized second hand shirt. The younger was surprised by how softly Dream was actually touching him after all that happened._ _

__Dream guided Tubbo on the side, a few feet from Tommy, Towering the five foot six boy with his six foot three stance. The older was the same height of Tommy, thought. "Stay here." He then went back where he was initially standing, so that he was face to face with Tommy, and Tubbo was in the middle but far from them; spectating._ _

__"Don't try to scam me."_ _

__Tommy chuckled "I could say the same thing."_ _

__They almost simultaneously swiped their hands in the air in front of them.  
Dream had the discs in his hand, Tommy was holding the heavy chestplate with both of his. _ _

__"Okay. . .drop it on the ground at the same time, on your right, and then step away from it." Tubbo said, hesitant._ _

__"You better do it." Dream stretched his arm out and released the grip, letting the discs fall on the soft grass._ _

__"I already told you I won't scam you."  
He dropped the armor piece next to him, grunting for the effort. _ _

__"Slowly, grab what now belongs to you." Tubbo declared._ _

__The duelists slowly walked clockwise, watching each other in the eyes in silence. Or at least, Tommy watched the mask, assuming that Dream was watching him from under it. How he could see, was still a mystery._ _

__Tommy bent and grabbed the discs as soon as he reached the spot where they were. He exhaled through the mouth, realizing he had held his breath the whole time.  
He twisted them in his hands. They shined under the sunlight, that was getting less and less pale. _ _

__Tubbo half walked half ran up to him.  
"You got them?!"_ _

__"Yes! Yes, it's actually them!"_ _

__When they raised their heads at Dream, he had disappeared._ _

__"Where. . . "_ _

__"Who cares Tubbo, we won!"_ _

__They high fived and sat for a while in front of Tubbo's house, resting. They had dinner together later that evening._ _

__But the war was far from ending._ _

__After a week of keeping the discs on his body 24/7 for fear of them being stolen, he had decided to find them a safe haven.  
Dream hadn't showed up yet. Tommy did not know if he had left the territory again or not, but he had not yet crossed him. Luckily. _ _

__He had nothing to fear, they had had a fair trade. But he also had this strange feeling, like something didn't seem right._ _

__He had to put them in an Ender Chest, an enchanted chest where no one besides the owner of the contents can access to it; so if Tommy opened that one or any other Ender Chest around the world he would find the discs, while Dream or anyone else would only see an empty chest._ _

__He searched thoughtfully among the resources he already had at home, he even looked in what remained of his mine. He only had seven fragments of obsidian, he needed eight in total and an Eye of Ender._ _

__As for the missing piece, he would have thought about it later, he just had to get busy with the pickaxe.  
About the Eye, he knew where to find it easily but the very thought of it made him turn up his nose. _ _

__He gathered all the necessary, grabbed his sword, just in case, and left.  
He spoke at himself out loud while trotting down the hill. _ _

__"Stupid Fundy with his stupid Socializing Club, I don't need it and they still advertise themselves to me. I already socialize enough. . ."_ _

__After a while of walking he reached the building he entered without knocking.  
"Gentlemen!"_ _

__Three young heads turned at him._ _

__One was Tubbo, of course.  
Sitting next to him was a kid named Purpled, with short blonde hair in contrast with his dark purple hoodie and olive complexion.  
If Tommy's hair were honey blonde and Tubbo's were ash blonde, his were dark blonde. _ _

__On the other side of the table was Fundy.  
Tanned skin and pointy nose, with indistinguishable orange messy hair, that almost reaches his jaw on the front and tied in a small ponytail on his nape. The central locks on the top and front were white. The color palette of his hair was the same as the fox ears that were sprouting between them, on top of his head, and his fluffy tail that was sticking out of his black coat. _ _

__"What are you doing here?" Tubbo asked._ _

__"Cool, you're here. You're leaving with me. But first," He sighed "I need a favor Fundy."_ _

__"Tommy we are in the middle of a meeting, take a seat." Tubbo smiled, patting the chair next to him._ _

__"No, no, I don't have time for this."_ _

__"Actually, he stole a part of my stuff and I'm trying to get it back."_ _

__"Oh."_ _

__The hybrid spoke, intertwining his hands on the table "This is the Socializing Club, we are socializing, so please sit down."_ _

__"But-"_ _

__"Sit down."_ _

__Tommy rolled his eyes and dragged his feet to the chair, dropping the sword he was holding on the table._ _

__Fundy looked at it "Next time, no weapons in here please."_ _

__"Yeah, didn't you read the signs at the entrance?" Purpled said, looking at him with his lilac perky eyes. It seemed like everything about him revolved around purple and with the name he had, Tommy asked himself if his parents had a big sense of humor or what._ _

__"Whatever. Fundy I know we are not big friends, and you have problems to solve with Tubbo here, but I need a favor."_ _

__"What do you need?"_ _

__"Please, can I have one Blaze Rod off you?" He narrowed his eyes._ _

__"No." Fundy spat out._ _

__"Please-"_ _

__"No. You and Tubbo can leave now."  
Tommy gave a bad look at Fundy and left the room. Tubbo followed. _ _

__"I guess I'll never get my stuff back."_ _

__As they were crossing the corridor leading to the exit, they ran into Punz.  
Tommy recognized his long blonde hair under the white oversized hood. _ _

__"Punz!"_ _

__The mercenary turned at the sound of his name being called and the big gold chain at his neck jingled._ _

__"Punz, you look like the type of person that owns Blaze Rods."_ _

__Punz's confused blue eyes shifted from Tommy's to Tubbo's and back._ _

__"I mean, yeah? Why?"_ _

__"Do you have some on you? Right now? At least one."_ _

__"I do."_ _

__"Great! Can I please get one?"  
The man thought about it silence.  
Then, seconds later, he was holding a yellow stick in his hand. "I feel kind today." He handed it to Tommy. _ _

__The kid grabbed it, feeling the warm of hit on his skin. It didn't burn, because once you get them from Blazes, creatures in the Nether, they're not as dangerously hot as they were, but they're still quite warm._ _

__"Thank you."  
Punz walked away, and the two brothers finally exited the building. _ _

__Tommy stopped. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. He held still for a second and then released, opening his arm. A nine-space grid appeared, like another hologram in front of him._ _

__He placed the stick and an Ender Pearl he had brought from home on two of the central slots. When the two objects entered the spell's perimeter, they shrunk to occupy the right space.  
As soon as they were in place, they began to merge. In a split second the grid disappeared, leaving in its place an Eye of Ender of its original size.  
Tommy caught him on the fly, twisting the seafoam green, slimy, sphere with the appearance of a non-human eye. _ _

__He turned to Tubbo "Where can we get some obsidian?".  
In that exact moment, an arrow whizzed through the air, plunging into the ground beside Tommy's feet._ _

__Both looked in the direction from which it appears to have been launched._ _

__He was recognizable even from a big distance. Seeing their gazes towards him, he stopped from taking another arrow out of the quiver and started lowering and adjusting the mask, that had remained up on the bright green hood until then, over his face.  
He then started walking. _ _

__"We need to go Tubbo. Think fast."  
Tommy said, softly hitting Tubbo's chest with the back of his hand repeatedly. _ _

__They started running.  
"I thought we had won this."_ _

__"We did."_ _

__"Then why it is not over?"_ _

__"Because the dics are not in a safe place."_ _

__When they stopped, Tommy realized that Tubbo had guided him to the permanent Nether portal again. In his haste to find obsidian, that was the only source he could think of, as it was made with blocks of it._ _

__But Dream was fast, and he was just a few feet away from them. He approached with a leisurely pace, but his sword was drawn._ _

__"I can work with this." Tommy took his pickaxe out, running closer to the lower blocks. "I need you to stall Tubbo, alright?"_ _

__Tubbo had already took his sword out, never moving his eyes from Dream.  
" 'Kay"._ _

__Tommy raised the diamond pickaxe over his head and then struck down on the obsidian. It seemed like nothing changed. The problem with obsidian was that it took a lot of time to break a single piece.  
He kept repeating the same movements, as fast as he could. He didn't even stop when he heard Tubbo panting as his blade repeatedly collided with Dream's._ _

__The material had begun to crack gradually on one side, until Tommy managed to tear off a large enough piece. The portal remained unchanged.  
He dropped the pickaxe and repeated the same gesture with his hands as before. _ _

__This time he placed eight obsidian fragments and the Eye on the grid. the union made a small dark green chest appear on the ground, with much more refined details than the normal ones. He didn't waste a second, he opened it immediately layed the discs inside of it._ _

__He lowered the lid with all his weight and sealed it. At the exact moment he closed it and was able to catch his breath, another arrow stuck on the chest a few inches from his face.  
He turned. Tubbo was rising from the ground, he was not injured but his sword was chipped, and Dream lowered the bow from which he had just shot. _ _

__He left in silence._ _

__Tubbo patted his clothes from dust while he walked up to Tommy that was still full of adrenaline and trying to phrase a sentence._ _

__"Is this what actually winning feels like?" Tubbo said._ _

__"I- I did it. . ."_ _

__"Yeah!"_ _

__"I did it! We did it Tubbo!"_ _

__They both lifted the chest together, face to face._ _

__"I beat Dream!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this start in an almost comical way, but from here it just goes downhill.... 
> 
> Also, for reference, there is one or two examples of what I mean with the whole "weapons appearing and disappearing out of nowhere or switching in the middle of a fight" thing in Sad-ist (go subscribe) Dream vs Technoblade animation on YouTube


End file.
